Devices for coating of spacer frames for insulated glass with adhesive and sealant are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,666 A.
All known devices for coating of spacer frames have two or more pressure rollers which press the section of the spacer frame which has passed between the nozzles from which the sealant and adhesive is applied to the side walls of the spacer frame for insulating glass panes, against the transport belt of the conveyor. The pressure rollers in the known devices abut the inside wall of the hollow section strip which forms the spacer frame. This means that the pressure rollers need not only be swivelled away when the legs of the spacer frame which project upwards from the conveyor move past the pressure rollers during the coating process, but that they must also be swivelled away when spacer frames with staves are being coated with sealant or adhesive. In addition, the pressure rollers of the known devices do not cause any lateral guidance, i.e. no guidance transversely to the plane of the spacer frame so that in the known devices, viewed in the direction of motion of the spacer frame, in front of the nozzles there are guide elements, for example, in the form of rollers, to guide the spacer frame exactly between the nozzles.